User blog:Eles99/Study of Shelling Critical Hit
This research is carried out mainly to deepen our knowledge about hit in Kancolle, and also to justify the validity of the unproven fact "Type 91 Armor-Piercing Shell increases critical hit chance" Currently understanding about Critical in Kancolle Any damage that are above 39 will be shown as a critical hit. However, observations confirmed that the "real" critical hit occurs when your damage is 150% of your expected damage. For now, all we know about the "real" critical hit is that it occurs at random. There is no study about its occurance chance at the moment. What affects shelling damage? Shelling damage output is affected by *Firepower *Engagement form *#T-Cross (Advantage), AKA Green T : 120% *#Parallel : 100% *#Head-on : 80% *#T-Cross (Disadvantage), AKA Red T : 60% *"Real" critical hit : 150% *Enemy armor *Ammo bars left Example: A destroyer(DD) with 53Firepower when attacking a low armor destroyer enemy in 1-1-A, will deal an average 53 shelling damage with parallel engagement (100%), 63 shelling damage with green T (120%) and etc... When a real critical hit happens, for example with parallel engagement, the shelling damage will be around 80, which is 150% of an average damage. Study of Type 91 Armor-Piercing Shell Effects : +8, +1, Increases critical hit chance Assume that Type 91 AP shell really increases critical hit chance, then critical hit will probably be affected by one of its stat (Firepower/Accuracy), unless critical hit chance is a hidden stat. Critical hit is unlikely a hidden stat because as shown in Dragonjet's equipment data decode, all it does is increases firepower and shelling accuracy. Hypothesis: Critical hit chance is affected by accuracy Critical hit chance is affected by Type 91 AP Shell Critical hit chance is affected by firepower Method: By having only 1 ship in fleet, equipped with and without equipments affecting accuracy, will be sent to sortie to record the following informations: *Engagement form *Damage dealt The occurance of critical hits will be noticed through its 150% of average damage. 'Result:' *Out of the 100 battles using Amatsukaze equipped with equipments with total ACC+7, 16 out of 100 were crits. (~15%) *Out of the 100 battles using the same Amatsukaze equipped with equipments without accuracy increase, 11 out of 100 were crits. (~10%) Although the results shown difference in the chance of occur of critical hits, it might be simply due to small sample size. With equipment Accuracy +23, Yuubari dealt 6 critical hits out of 50 attacks. (12%) With equipments without accuracy increase, Yuubari dealt 8 critical hits out of 50 attacks. (16%) Note: For both Yuubari tests, samples after 30th are sorties with morale <40 Does this mean the hypothesis was wrong? or due to small sample size? Further sample collection ongoing. Yuubari Test 2 Note: Morale 70~85. With equipments with accuracy increase, Yuubari dealt *critical hits 15 out of 100 attacks (~15%). *3 misses (3%, 97% hit). Wthout equipment with accuracy increase, Yuubari dealt *critical hits 14 out of 100 attacks (~15%). *6 misses (6%, 94% hit) With +23 accuracy, hit chance seems to be slightly higher. (its effect seems not much...) With this, we can conclude that accuracy has nothing to do with critical hit chance. |} Out of 100 attacks, Mutsu dealt *12 critical hits (12%) *3 misses (3%, 97% hit) Hit chance is the same as yuubari second test. No noticeable critical chance increase. No effect on crit chance when attacking low armor units? Furthur sample collection aborted Next test: AP shell vs higher armored units in 5-4-F (Flagship CA, CLT, CL, DD + Elite CLT, DD) |} Next test: Firepower vs critical rate Category:Blog posts